Ghost Stoires
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE! When Mush, Spot, Skittery, Jack, Race, and Blink go on a camping trip they trade ghost stories. But when strange things start happening and one of the ghost stories start coming true they are caught right in the middle of an unfinished tale
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Title: Ghost Stories  
  
Time Period: Modern Day  
  
Summery: When Mush, Spot, Skittery, Jack, Race, and Blink go on a camping trip they trade ghost stories. But when strange things start happening and one of the ghost stories start coming true they are caught right in the middle of an unfinished tale.  
  
Chapter One: The Story  
  
AN: There is NOT any slash in my story just incase you are wondering.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
"This is going to be great!" Blink said as me, him, and Race tried to get our tent up. The key word being try.  
  
"Yeah if we have somewhere to sleep." Race said as a pole came back and hit him in the face.  
  
"Need any help?" Skittery asked as he came over from where his, Spot, and Jack's tent was.  
  
"YES!" We all said and he looked a little shocked that we had yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright don't go getting your undies in a bunch!" He said putting his hands up.  
  
We all stood back as Skittery put our tent up in a matter of two seconds and made us all fell really stupid.  
  
"It's getting dark already." Spot said as he came out of his tent and looked up at the sky.  
  
"OH is big bad Spot afraid of the dark?" Race teased.  
  
"No I was just saying." Spot said all big and bad.  
  
"Yeah sure." Jack said as he patted him on the back.  
  
"You know what happens when it gets dark around here don't ya?" Skittery asked with a mysterious look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" We asked as we began to sit around the fire Jack had previously lit.  
  
"Well the legend has it that about 1000 years ago there was a nice little family that lived out here. They were the perfect family. There was a husband, a wife, a teenage son, and two twins girls that were 6." Skittery said as the sun began to set further in the distance.  
  
"One night while they were all sleeping there was a hideous creature that crawled into the woods in search for fresh blood. But this was no ordinary creature. It was 8 feet tall, covered in mud and other disgusting things. You could smell him for miles. He had a fork shaped tale and blood red eyes. And the worst part is...he can never die." Skittery said and I could tell we were all getting a little scared. I glanced behind my shoulder just to make sure.  
  
"He came to the house where the family lived and burst through the door. He began to search for the family and destroyed everything in his path. The mother was the first one he found. He picked her up and broke her back where she would be paralyzed. Then he began to rip off her body parts and eat her piece by piece." Skittery said.  
  
"Ok that's just disgusting! Can you give us a little less details?" Race asked and Skittery just gave him a quick glance and didn't pay attention to him.  
  
"The next to go was one of the little girls. He was not any easier with her. Soon he was done with her and went to the other twin. They were the easiest to consume because they were the smallest. Next came the dad. The dad put up more of a fight then the rest but soon he was gone." Skittery said now his eyes shinning with mystery.  
  
"The only one left was the teenage boy. The monster chased him around the house but couldn't catch up with him. After a little while he caught him but wanted to make him pay for making him run so he began to throw him around like a rag doll. He was just about to finish him off when the sun started to rise. The monster could not stand the sun so he ran off and the boy was found the next day." Skittery said and then paused for suspense.  
  
"Some people say that every 10 years he comes back and searches for the boy so he can finish what he started stopping for nothing and no one that gets in his way." Skittery said and we were all silent.  
  
"Well it's a good thing that that was just a story huh?" Blink said. His voice was a little shaky and I'm sure mine would be too if I tried to talk.  
  
Then we heard a noise from behind us and we all jumped. We looked to where the noise came from but couldn't see because it was getting so dark.  
  
Skittery picked up a stick and began to head for whatever it was.  
  
We were all standing there hoping for the worst when a little bunny jumped out of the bushes.  
  
We all let out a sigh of relief and then laughed at our own stupidity.  
  
Little did we know that someone or rather something was watching our very move.  
  
AN: What do you think? Should I continue? I NEE REVIEWS or I'm not going to update so press that little button on the left side of your screen. 


	2. Truth or Dare Gone Bad

AN: Thank to all of you who reviewed! And WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll I still do write Mighty Ducks Fic. Right now I'm writing Relationships and I'm about to start a new story.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
"I should have plugged my ears when Skittery told that story." I whispered to Mush and Race while we lied in our tent wide awake.  
  
"Oh will you shut up!" Race said leaning on his arm. "It was just a story."  
  
"Yeah but I still think something is going to come out and eat me!" I said.  
  
"Well all I know is I ain't gunna get any sleep tonight." Mush said adjusting his pillow.  
  
"Same here man." I said.  
  
"So what do you wanna do since we are gunna be stuck here for awhile?" Race asked.  
  
"Well we ain't got any cards and there is like nothing to do..at all." Mush said and I nodded.  
  
"We could play truth or dare." I said after a minute of thinking.  
  
"Who goes first?" Race asked.  
  
"I will." Mush said as he sat up. "Blink truth or dare?"  
  
He had this excitement dancing around in his eyes and I couldn't tell if he had a really bad dare or a question he really wanted to ask me.  
  
"Truth." I said with a little hesitation.  
  
"Is it true that on one of your dates you got diarrhea and spent the whole date in the bathroom?" He asked. That stupid bastard.  
  
"Yeah." I said embarrassed.  
  
"Did the chick dump you?" Race asked through his laughter.  
  
"Yes and she thought I was making up excuses and she told all her friends that I called her fat and then all of her really hot friends hated me." I said.  
  
"That is so funny!" Race said still laughing.  
  
"Alright Race truth or dare?" I asked. I already had a good dare for him.  
  
"Truth." Race said.  
  
Shit!  
  
"You two are wimps." Mush said.  
  
"Shut up. You're next." Race said as he threw a pillow at Mush and hit him smack in the head.  
  
"Well is it true that you have a teddy bear named Bankie that you sleep with every night?" I asked. I had heard that one time from Jack but I didn't know if it was true or not.  
  
He put his head down and mumbled something that I couldn't understand.  
  
"What was that?" I asked loving every minute of it.  
  
"I said his name is Blankie!" Race said loud enough for the other tent to hear because they burst into laughter along with me and Mush.  
  
"Dude why do you have a Bear named Blankie?" Mush asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I have had that thing since I was little." Race said trying to defend himself but it wasn't working.  
  
"Alright Mush truth or dare?" Race asked with a slight smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Dare." Mush said. Big mistake!  
  
"I dare you to go and jump in the lake and stay there for 15 seconds." Race said.  
  
"But that water is beyond disgusting and there are alligators and stuff in there." Mush said with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So. I dared ya." Race said and Mush stormed out of the tent with me and Race right behind him.  
  
He took off his shirt and went and jumped in the really foul water and counted to 15 really loud and then came running back.  
  
"Something rubbed against my leg!" Mush said when he got back over to us.  
  
"You big baby." Race said.  
  
"No look." Mush said holding up his leg to the light.  
  
On his leg were the three deepest and biggest scratches I have ever seen in my entire life.  
  
"What was in there with you?" Skittery asked.  
  
They had come out to watch Mush do his dare.  
  
"I don't know but it was huge!" Mush said.  
  
"I'm gunna go get the first aid kit." Jack said turning to go back in the tent.  
  
By now blood was streaming down Mush's leg and he was wincing in pain every time he moved.  
  
"I hope it's not infected." Spot said as Mush winced again.  
  
"It didn't hurt when it first happened but now it is killing me." Mush said.  
  
Jack soon emerged with the kit and took out some anticipative wash and bandages and wrapped his leg up really tight to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
Mush was in no condition to walk at the moment so me and Race carried him back in the tent and helped him in his sleeping bag.  
  
"So what do you think it was?" Skittery asked as me and Race emerged from the tent once again.  
  
"I don't know. It couldn't have been an alligator. That was too big." Spot said stating the obvious.  
  
"You don't think it was...that thing you were talking about do you?" Jack said directing his question toward Skittery.  
  
I had been thinking this all along but didn't want to freak any body out by mentioning it.  
  
"It couldn't be." Skittery said with doubt shining through in his eyes. "That was just a story."  
  
Or was it?  
  
AN: Yeah it was another short chapter but I didn't want to go ahead quite yet. Man I love cliffhangers. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. Screams

Skittery's POV  
  
This was getting really freaky.  
  
I had gone to check on Mush and he was sweating and breathing really hard. I unwrapped his bandage to see what the problem was and the scratch that had been there was totally gone.  
  
The others came over and were amazed that it wasn't there anymore.  
  
There was something seriously wrong with Mush though. Whatever that thing was did something to him.  
  
This was going to be a very long night.  
  
I looked over at Spot and for the first time in forever he looked terrified.  
  
I don't blame him though. I probably look the same way as do the rest of the guys.  
  
We took Mush out of the tent thinking maybe the fresh air would help him out a little.  
  
"What should we do?" Blink asked as we watched Mush move around uncontrolably.  
  
"I think we should take him to the hospital." Race said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Jack said as he started to run to get the truck.  
  
He returned a few minutes later. His eyes were shining with terror.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spot asked.  
  
"The truck is gone." He said really slowly.  
  
"Oh shit." Blink said as he put his hands in his head in frustration.  
  
Just then Mush started to scream in pain. We ran to his side but couldn't help him. He shut his eyes tightly for a few minutes and when he opened them again we all jumped a little.  
  
His eyes looked almost fully black. Like that guy off of Limp Bisket.  
  
It was really freaky looking and then all of a sudden he stopped moving and sat up.  
  
He looked around at us and then closed his eyes tightly again as he clutched his stomach.  
  
He fell backwards and opened his eyes again and they were perfectly back to normal.  
  
He began acting like he did before the incident happened and rolled over on his stomach to try and stop the pain.  
  
"What just happened?" Race asked.  
  
"I don't know but we need to get him some help fast!" I said.  
  
Spot's POV  
  
We looked everywhere for the truck and left Blink to care for Mush but we couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
I decided to go down to the lake and see if it had rolled down there or something.  
  
I looked down the bank and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that was just a few feet in front of me.  
  
There was a teenage looking boy that was very bloody and very pale standing by our truck that was so beaten up it was barley recognizable.  
  
He had dark hair and dark eyes. His eyes almost looked like the way Mush's eyes looked when he freaked out.  
  
I wanted to run away but my body was so stiff that I couldn't.  
  
The boy turned his head slowly and made eye contact with me. Then he smiled and started to walk toward me.  
  
Now I really wanted to run but now something was really holding me back.  
  
He got about an inch from my face and he was so cold that I felt like I was surrounded by ice. He hadn't even touched me either.  
  
He walked a circle around me and then came back to face me.  
  
"He will kill you if you don't leave." He said with his icy breath freezing my face.  
  
Then he walked a few feet away and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
Now I could move and I went running and yelling back to the guys. They ran up to me and I went over to Mush.  
  
He was very still now and he had his eyes closed.  
  
I began to tell the story of what just happened to me and they all got looks on there faces like they had just seen a ghost too.  
  
"Do you think that it was the boy the monster didn't get in Skittery's story?" Jack asked saying the question that was on all of our minds.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I think it was and I think we need to get out of here NOW!" Race said.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Skittery asked. "We don't have anything to drive."  
  
"Well we need to figure out something and quick!" I said as I looked around for anything but couldn't find nothing.  
  
We all split up for a minute to see what we could find until I heard something that made my blood run could.  
  
Blink screamed.  
  
AN: Alright this is getting fun to write. I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED REVIEWS! 


	4. It Gets Worse

Race's POV  
  
I heard Blink scream and I started running toward him. He was watching Mush so I knew right where he was.  
  
(AN: Do guys scream or do they yell? Well when I say they screamed I mean that in a guy way.)  
  
When I got to where Mush was I saw the ugliest, scariest thing I had ever seen in my life and it was standing about a foot from Blink and Mush.  
  
Blink was just standing there froze stiff.  
  
The creature was about 8 feet tall. He was covered in this dark red goop and I thought it was just mud until the stench reached my nose and then I knew for sure what it was.  
  
Blood.  
  
And he was covered in it. It had red eyes and it looked sort of like a part man, part ape, and part fish looking thing.  
  
It was very hard to explain it.  
  
I began to look around for anything that could distract its attention away from Blink.  
  
Just as I saw a gun Spot and Jack came running out of the woods yelling at the monster. Following them was Skittery who was doing the same.  
  
The creature directed his attention on them for a moment but then his blood red eyes landed dead on me.  
  
He began walking toward me and I scrambled to get the gun but was unsuccessful. My hand was about an inch away when the thing grabbed me by my leg and lifted me in the air.  
  
We were face to face and the smell coming off of him was almost unbearable.  
  
Just then the monster let out a noise and turned around to reveal Skittery standing there with a huge stick in his arms.  
  
He threw me and I hit a tree hard. The last thing I remember seeing was the monster taking pursuit after Skittery and the world went black.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. Not only is Race not ok but now that stupid thing is coming after me!  
  
I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could but I was no match for that smelly, ugly creature that was behind me.  
  
He soon caught me and catapulted me into the air and I landed hard on the ground. Then I felt his huge feet on my back as he began to apply pressure.  
  
I couldn't breathe and I wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't get off of me. Then to my surprise he got off and I couldn't move to see why but I knew that one of the guys had been stupid and hit him with something.  
  
I tried to stand up to help but I just couldn't move.  
  
I think it may have broken my back.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I was about to try and help Skittery but someone beat me to it. I thought it would have been Blink or Spot but when I looked up I saw something that I totally didn't expect.  
  
It was the ghost that Spot had seen earlier that night. Now him and the monster were just standing there staring at each other.  
  
It was really cold now and I wished I had my shirt on but I don't.  
  
The ghost was ugly. He was covered in blood and him greasy hair didn't help him much. He was so skinny that he appeared to be a skeleton and his clothes were ripped.  
  
I watched them for a moment but then I ran to help Race as Spot and Blink went to help Skittery.  
  
Race was out cold. He hit his head really hard in the trunk of the tree when the monster threw him.  
  
I tried to get him to wake up so I could see if he was hurting anywhere else.  
  
Blood was oozing from the back of his head but it wasn't life threatening or anything.  
  
"Where is he?" Race asked as he suddenly came to.  
  
"Don't worry. Somebody is taking care of him." I said not knowing if he meant the monster or Skittery but what I said was true in both cases.  
  
I heard someone scream and I immediately turned around and saw Blink lifted in the air,  
  
Where did that stupid ghost go?  
  
The monster didn't do anything but hold him there until the ghost reappeared and hit the monster with something.  
  
He dropped Blink and began running away and then the ghost disappeared again.  
  
"Stay here." I said to Race as I ran to see if Blink was ok.  
  
He got up before I got to him and ran back to Skittery's side.  
  
Spot was over by Skittery and had lifted his shirt up to see the damage done.  
  
Skittery was fine in the broken bone area but I saw what I feared even more.  
  
Scratches.  
  
Now he was going to be in the condition Mush was in.  
  
I picked him up and laid him back beside Mush and then went and got Race and brought him over and laid him down as well.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Blink asked panicked.  
  
"I don't know." I said barely above a whisper.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
All I could see was black. I could hear what the other guys were saying but I couldn't see them and I couldn't move or talk.  
  
This was worse than hell!  
  
The worst thing was when I heard all of the other guys yelling for help and I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
I just hope they are all alright.  
  
You know what? I'm sick of this.  
  
I am going to talk if it's the last thing I do!  
  
I struggled to make a sound come out of my mouth to no avail until finally I opened my eyes and saw some of the guys crowded around me.  
  
I was happy for about two second and I sat up but then a nauseating pain hit me.  
  
I fell back to where I had previously been laying and clutched my stomach as the pain got worse and worse with every breath I took.  
  
"Are you ok Mush?" I heard Blink say from behind me.  
  
"No." Was all I said before I let out a loud scream of pain.  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASE! I need your reviews because they help a lot! 


	5. Confusion

AN: I just found out that Dominic Lucero died in 1994 of cancer. That's only two years after Newsies. Why didn't anyone fill me in on this? I don't think I am going to be able to watch the movie the same way again.  
  
Well now that I know this, this story is dedicated to Dominic Lucero even though Bumlets isn't in it.  
  
And the other thing is he died on July 1. That's my birthday. Well now that I have got that off of my chest here's the next chapter.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
I was scared to death! I didn't know if that creature was going to come back or not. And on top of that Mush is acting weirder that he has been acting.  
  
He is in a lot of pain and we can't do anything about it.  
  
And to make things even worse, Skittery is now in Mush's old condition. He's shaking uncontroably, sweating, and he isn't making a sound.  
  
Then it got cold all of a sudden and I turned around to see the ghost that saved Skittery.  
  
I jumped a little at the sight of him but I knew he was only there to help us.  
  
He slowly walked up to us and laid one of his bloody hands on Mush's chest.  
  
Mush went rigid and I knocked his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" I asked.  
  
"I'm helping him." He said is a very creepy voice. His breath reached my neck and it gave me goosebumps. It was so cold.  
  
I took my hand away and he went back to his previous business. He laid his hand back on Mush and did some weird movements with his fingers.  
  
I looked at the other guys and they had the same bewildered, skeptical looks on their faces that I know was one mine.  
  
The he reached up and did something on Mush's forehead and Mush bolted up.  
  
Then the ghost was gone just like that.  
  
Mush put a hand to his forehead and then looked around.  
  
"What happened?" He asked and then he caught a look at Skittery.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Mush asked.  
  
"We don't know." Spot said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
We filled Mush in on what had happened and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't remember anything past jumping in the lake.  
  
"Is it just me or does that ghost look really familiar?" Jack asked out of nowhere.  
  
"You know I haven't really paid attention to what he looks like." I said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Wait a minute." Race said still holding the back of his head. "Jack's right."  
  
"Well that's just crazy." Spot said. "I don't think we know a ghost that is 100 years old."  
  
"You never know." Jack said.  
  
"Well that's not important right now." I said getting back on the real issue.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Race said.  
  
There was a huge crash from somewhere in the woods and our heads bolted to where the noise came from.  
  
"What was that?" I asked which was kind of stupid because there guess was about as god as mine.  
  
Then Skittery stood up and started walking towards the woods.  
  
"Where ya going Skitts?" Race asked as we all slowly stood up and started to follow him.  
  
He turned around and his eyes were totally white. This caused all of us to jump back with surprise.  
  
First Mush's eyes became black and now Skittery's are white.  
  
Then before we knew it Mush started walking in a zombie state just like Skittery was doing.  
  
"Mush get back here." I said but he didn't even turn around.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Spot said as Skittery began walking toward the woods again.  
  
"Grab them!" Jack yelled and me, Race, and Spot ran to get them.  
  
"I grabbed Mush and Spot grabbed Skittery.  
  
He fought me for a minute but I was surprised when he suddenly went limp in my arms. It surprised me so much that I almost dropped him.  
  
I looked over to Spot and Skittery had done exactly the same thing as Mush.  
  
This was getting too weird.  
  
Before I could finish my thought the monster emerged from the woods and began storming toward me.  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASE! And please read the author's note at the top if you haven't already. 


	6. Family

Blink's POV  
  
It all happened so fast that I had to think about it for a minute before it all made since.  
  
First the monster was storming toward me and Mush but then it turned its direction and went toward Jack.  
  
It made the most horrible noise I have ever heard a creature make before. It was so loud that I think people in China could probably hear it and it sounded kind of like nails on a chalk board.  
  
The thing was so fast that it got to Jack in less than a second. But instead of hurting him he stopped right in front of him and bended down.  
  
He sniffed Jack and then let out another deafening noise.  
  
Jack jumped back a little and then the creature turned around and looked...sad..like he was sorry for something.  
  
He grabbed Jack's arm in a very forceful way and then pulled him into a hug.  
  
Ok this was getting VERY confusing!  
  
Jack had the weirdest look on his face and I don't blame him. I mean the smell of that monster was bad enough from where I was standing.  
  
The monster let go of Jack and then looked around. He laid his eyes on Spot and Skittery and began storming toward them.  
  
I laid Mush down gently and began to go try and help.  
  
The monster grabbed Skittery out of Spot's arms as Spot screamed and then he turned around and grabbed Mush off of the ground and was gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
It took a minute to compose ourselves but we did eventually.  
  
"What just happened?" Jack asked. He now smelled like the monster and I really didn't want to be around him.  
  
"I don't know but we need to figure out a way to get Mush and Skittery back before it's too late." Spot said still shaken from the previous events.  
  
"Yeah but how?" Race asked. "They could be anywhere in these woods."  
  
"I think we need to find that ghost." Jack said and we all nodded.  
  
Race's POV  
  
We talked for another minute about what we could do to get rid of the thing but then it got very cold and I turned around to see the ghost.  
  
Just then it hit me.  
  
The ghost looked almost exactly like Jack!  
  
But that still doesn't explain why that monster 'hugged' him.  
  
"Where are the others?" The ghost asked.  
  
His voice was very eerie and it made me shiver.  
  
"That thing took them." Spot said.  
  
"Well we need to find them!" The ghost said.  
  
"Where can we look?" Blink asked.  
  
"He probably took them to his cave. Follow me." The ghost said and we began to follow him like he told us to.  
  
"So who are you?" Blink asked.  
  
"My name is Henry." He said. "I'm sure you've all heard the story of me and my family."  
  
We all nodded and he let out a slight smirk.  
  
"Well I'm the one who got away." He said.  
  
"Well can you sill us in on what's happening?" Spot asked.  
  
"You see the monster, who I have named Demon, comes back every 10 years and kills as many people as he can." Henry began.  
  
"Oh joy." Blink said.  
  
"But he gets a kick out of watching people suffer before they die. I am supposed to save the people and usually nobody is around but this year you picked the wrong time to come camping." Henry said.  
  
"Well obviously." Jack said.  
  
"Well anyways He chooses a certain order in which he wants to kill his prey and your two friends were at the top of his list." He said.  
  
"Well he came up and didn't hurt me. In fact he..hugged me." Jack said cringing from the thought. "Why?"  
  
"Well you resemble me a lot and he respects me so therefore he is going to respect you." Henry said. "I know it sounds weird but it's true."  
  
"Well why doesn't he listen to you and leave us alone?" I asked.  
  
"Well he doesn't respect me that much." Henry said.  
  
"What is your last name?" Blink asked. I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to sound stupid.  
  
"Sullivan why?" Henry asked.  
  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Henry asked.  
  
"That's my last name." Jack said.  
  
"Well I guess we must be family." Henry said as he put his icy hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack started to shake and Henry removed his hand quickly.  
  
"Sorry. I forget that I am so cold from time to time." He said.  
  
"No problem." Jack said.  
  
"So where is the cave?" I asked.  
  
"Oh it's about another 20 minutes away." Henry said.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
I woke up and felt really dizzy. I looked around me and I didn't recognize anything except for Skittery lying next to me.  
  
I shook him to wake him up and when he did I was surprised that he didn't have any symptoms now.  
  
That's when I realized that I didn't have any either.  
  
"Where are we?" Skittery asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to stay around long enough to find out." I said standing up but I was surprised when a cage suddenly dropped over us and the monster came out of the shadows.  
  
Spot's POV  
  
"So how are we going to make Mush and Skittery healthy again..I mean form the scratches?" I asked as we walked along.  
  
I lifted up a brand and forgot that Race was behind me and let it fly back and hit him smack in the face.  
  
"SPOT!" He said holding his forehead.  
  
"Sorry." I said laughing under my breath.  
  
"Well you have seen the first four symptoms." Henry began. "The uncontroalable shaking and sweating, the coming back to consciousness and then having sharp pains, the eyes changing strange colors, and the getting up to go find the one who did this to them."  
  
"Well what's next?" Race asked still holding his head.  
  
"Well next they will be perfectly normal for about an hour but them the worst symptoms will come." Henry said.  
  
I do not like the sound of that.  
  
"They will have so much pain that they will wish they were dead but won't be able to kill themselves. Then they will go through a series of different pains such as burning, knives going through their bodies, and other various pains." Henry said and then looked down at the ground not wanting to tell us more.  
  
"What next?" Blink asked his voice very shaky.  
  
"They will die by the feeling of someone strangling them and holding under water." Henry said.  
  
"Well how can we stop it?" Jack asked extremely worried.  
  
"You can only stop them from dying by sacrificing one of your own to the monster." Henry said.  
  
We all looked at each other horrified. Now we knew that we would be leaving the woods with at least one less person.  
  
"Is there any other way?" Blink asked almost in tears.  
  
I was on the verge of crying myself but I wouldn't show it.  
  
"There is one other way." Henry said looking back at us.  
  
"What?" Blink asked.  
  
"You have to kill him." He said really scared like.  
  
"Well what's so bad about that?" I asked.  
  
"Well for one thing nobody has been able to kill him and the second is that if you kill him, I go with him." Henry said.  
  
This was getting worse by the second!  
  
AN: Ah the suspense. Don't worry I won't hurt our little newsies. Well I don't think. I am so stuck right now and I really need some ideas so PLEASE REVIEW for me! 


	7. Pain

AN: IMPORTANT! I forgot to mention last chapter that the pains are called the 7 pains of death. There will be 6 different pains and then if the guys don't reach them in time they will die by feeling like they are being strangled underwater.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
"Man my head is starting to hurt." Mush said carefully eyeing the monster that was sitting in the corner watching us.  
  
"I'm just glad I can talk now." I said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Mush said.  
  
"I wonder if the other guys are looking for us." I said as a sudden tiny pain came across and I griped my forehead.  
  
"I'm sure they are." Mush said looking over at me. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I think so." I said as the pain got increasingly worse with every second that passed.  
  
We were silent for a few minutes both focusing on our own pain until Mush doubled over in pain and started screaming.  
  
I placed an arm on his shoulder but then the same feeling over came me and I started screaming as well.  
  
It hurt so bad that I wanted to die.  
  
It was like I was burning alive.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
I heard Mush and Skittery screaming and I immediately began to run to where I heard the noise coming from with the other guys in pursuit.  
  
"Where is it?" I asked Henry as I continued to run.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Henry called out and reluctantly stopped.  
  
"What?" I said out of breath.  
  
"The monster is in there with them." Henry said. "We have to sneak up of him."  
  
"And beside there is nothing we can do about their pain right now." Jack said sadly.  
  
"You're right." I said. "But we have to think of something quick."  
  
"How can we kill it?" Race asked and Henry suddenly got this worried look on his face.  
  
"You have to stab it in the heart with a rod of pure gold." He said.  
  
"Where are we going to get that?" I asked frustrated.  
  
"There is one up in the hills, near the pure water pond, past the woods and the lake." Henry said.  
  
"Well that's just great." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah and why do you look so worried about this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because when you kill him you sentence him to hell for eternity." Henry said.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" I asked not seeing anything wrong with that after what he had done to my friends.  
  
"I go with him." Henry said barley above a whisper.  
  
"Oh yeah." Race said remembering what he had told us earlier.  
  
"The other way was a sacrifice right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He said looking over at me.  
  
"Well I'll be the sacrifice." I said my voice cracking mid-sentence.  
  
"I can't let you do that." Race said grabbing my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I mean he's already dead. We don't need to lose you." Spot said and Henry looked at the ground.  
  
"I didn't mean it like it sounded." Spot said when he realized how his words had come out.  
  
"I understand." Henry said and then looked over at me. "I will suffer instead of you."  
  
I felt like I wanted to cry but I just nodded.  
  
"Well we need to go get that golden rod." Race said and we started walking toward the hills or whatever Henry had said.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
I wanted to die so bad.  
  
This pain was too much to bear.  
  
I wanted to kill myself but there was nothing around that I could use.  
  
I looked over at Skittery and he was in the same pain as I was in.  
  
It literally felt like someone had thrown me in a fire and now I was burning alive.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped!  
  
I looked over and Skittery got up just a few seconds after me.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't kn." I started but was cut off by another sharp pain.  
  
But this one was different by the first one.  
  
It felt like someone was stabbing me with knives over and over again all over my body.  
  
In a few seconds Skittery was doing the same as I was.  
  
How long was this going to last?  
  
AN: I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	8. Crocodile

Spot's POV  
  
"Are we almost there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes now will you stop acting like a five year old?" Henry asked.  
  
"Ya know I am very offended by that." I said.  
  
"Well get over it." Race said and I slapped him in the back.  
  
"Shut up." I said.  
  
"Make me." Race said.  
  
"I will." I retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah how?" Race asked.  
  
"By sticking your foot so far up your ass you won't be able to see." I said and he started laughing.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Race said.  
  
"Well come close enough and I will." I said motioning toward him with my hand.  
  
"PEOPLE!" Jack yelled.  
  
"What?" Me and Race asked in unison.  
  
"This is not the time! We have two of our best friends dying and all you can think about if fighting!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Sorry." We both mumbled. There was really nothing better to do at the time and it was getting our minds off of the subject instead of slowing us down by thinking about it every two seconds but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make Jack even more mad.  
  
"So where is this gold stick again?" Blink asked changing the subject.  
  
"It's past all of these woods and the lake in the hills near a pond called the pure water pond." Henry said moving a branch out of his way.  
  
"Why do they call it that?" Blink asked.  
  
"Because the water in the pond is so pure that it looks like your staring into a mirror." Henry said.  
  
"Cool." Blink said ducking under a low branch.  
  
"Well can we move a little faster? I mean we don't have much time." Jack asked.  
  
"We are moving as fast as we can. All these trees and stiff are slowing us down greatly." Henry said.  
  
We walked for a few more minutes in silence before we got to the end of the woods and were faced with one of the hugest lakes I had ever seen.  
  
"How are we going to get across that?" I asked as we stepped up to the edge of the water and looked in.  
  
"Good question." Henry said.  
  
"Well we could just swim." Race said.  
  
"You don't know what's in that water." Blink said. "There may be snakes or something."  
  
"Well we don't have time to do anything else." Jack said as he stepped into the water. "We have to hurry."  
  
Jack was followed by Blink and then I noticed that Henry had just transported himself to the other side of the lake.  
  
Lucky damn ghost.  
  
I got in after Blink and Race followed me.  
  
The water was freezing! I felt like I was about to be frozen alive!  
  
We were about half way there when I heard Race scream from behind me.  
  
I shot around to see what was wrong and he was gone.  
  
I went back to look for him with Blink and Jack in toe when he came up gasping for air but then was pulled back under by...something.  
  
I looked around some more but couldn't find him.  
  
He came back up and my eyes for ten times wider when I saw what had hold of his arm.  
  
It was a crocodile.  
  
And it wasn't just any crocodile. This one was about 10 Jack's put together.  
  
I ran to Race and with Blink and Jack's help started to try to open the crocodile's jaws.  
  
His grip was too tight and soon he had us all under the water.  
  
I saw Henry get a stick from on ground and then came and started beating the croc in the head with it.  
  
I guess this was too much for him and he let go of Race.  
  
We got Race to the other side of the lake and laid him on the ground.  
  
He was bleeding very badly from his arm.  
  
I looked at the other guys and noticed that I was the only one with a shirt on. Well they didn't have time to put one on with all that was happening.  
  
I took my shirt off and wrapped Race's arm up tightly in it.  
  
The bleeding seemed to stop after a minute and we helped Race to his feet.  
  
"Ok who's idea was it to swim across?" Race asked and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It was yours dumbass." I said and he smiled.  
  
"Oh." He said as he started to blush a little bit.  
  
"Well let's get going." Race said and we set fourth on our journey.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
This was too much! I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
It was like a million people were stabbing me with knives every second.  
  
"I wonder if this is what hell is like." Mush said weekly from across from me.  
  
"Well if it is I'm just glad I believe in Jesus." I said through the pain.  
  
"Yeah me too." He said.  
  
I looked up at him and saw tears of pain running down his face. That's when I realized that I was crying too.  
  
I'm sure it only lasted an hour or 30 minutes at the least but it seemed like eternity.  
  
But then it stopped just like the burning pain had stopped.  
  
"Oh shit not again!" I said. I knew that each pain was going to get progressively worse and I did not want to know what was coming next.  
  
But then it hit.  
  
It was like I was being eaten alive by lions or something and right now I wish they would just send in some hungry lions so I could be rid of all of this pain.  
  
AN: Gees I don't like making them suffer like that. But don't worry it won't last for much longer.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. It can always get worse!

AN: For those of you who don't know I live in New York. And today (September 11) we had this big memorial service for the people who died and everyone was crying and stiff and today has been very emotional to me so if this chapter sucks I'm so sorry!  
  
*  
  
Mush's POV  
  
Ok first I burn, then I fell like I am being stabbed over and over all over my body, and now I fell like I'm being ripped to shreds by some sort of huge animal!  
  
It can not get much worse than this.  
  
Boy was I wrong!  
  
The pain stopped just like it had done the past few times and then another one hit me.  
  
Now it felt like a billion bolts of lightning was running through my body.  
  
Note to self: It can always get worse.  
  
*  
  
Blink's POV  
  
It took awhile but we finally got to the lake and found the rod.  
  
It was so sharp I thought that it would cut me at any second.  
  
Race had started bleeding even worse from his arm so I had to strip off my pants and wrap his arm with them.  
  
So now I am walked to a cave in just my boxers, holding something that could slip and cut off my hand, and I am standing by a ghost and I am FREEZING!  
  
I know we don't have much time to get to the cave and I am started to think that Henry is going slow just because he doesn't want us to kill the damn monster so he won't have to go with it or whatever!  
  
Well I got news for him! He is already dead and my friends are still alive and I really don't give a rat's ass where he goes when this is all over with as long as Mush and Skittery is alright.  
  
Ok now I just sounded like a total jerk but that's really how I fell right now.  
  
"Can we move any faster?" I asked my voice shaky because I was so cold.  
  
"We are moving as fast as we can." Henry said. No we're not! When I say move faster I mean move faster!  
  
"Do you want me to take that?" Spot asked noticing that I really wasn't very happy holding the rod thing.  
  
"Please." I said and he took it. Now I could actually use my arms to try and keep myself a wee bit warmer.  
  
We were getting closer now.  
  
I could actually hear Mush and Skittery screaming in the distance and it wrenched my heart to know they were in that much pain.  
  
I just wish I had lightning speed so I could relieve them of it faster.  
  
*  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
Gosh I hate this! Well duh but anyways I fell like I am being electrocuted and take it from me it does NOT feel good!  
  
This is too much!  
  
This is the first time I have ever said this but I really need some help!  
  
And just like that the pain stopped again.  
  
I think I am starting to hate the pain stopping because that just mean's that an even more painfully thing is coming!  
  
And I was right.  
  
Not it felt like I was being thrown against some sort of huge spiky rock or something and believe me it hurts like hell!  
  
I wonder it hell is even this painful.  
  
I'm sure it is and I'm just glad I'm not headed there especially if this is how it feels.  
  
But now I have come to know that it can always get worse!  
  
AN: Sorry for the really really short chapter but I don't feel like writing right now so I'm going to bed! Please review because it would help me out a bunch. 


	10. Almost There

Mush's POV  
  
The pains seemed to be going quicker but I couldn't really tell because it still felt like an eternity in each one.  
  
This was the fifth one.  
  
I feel like I'm being thrown around like I'm a rag doll and they are throwing me against something really hard and really sharp.  
  
There couldn't be many more before it stopped could there?  
  
I was just ready for it to stop even if it meant dying.  
  
I wish that that monster would stop staring at us and just come end our misery.  
  
It stopped again but that didn't last long as usual.  
  
Now this one was even worse than what I have felt before. Maybe it was just worse because I was so weak and tired now.  
  
I felt like I was being beaten with whips with pieces of glass or metal attached to them.  
  
This was number six.  
  
Race's POV  
  
I was getting very weak. Even thought my arm was wrapped up really tight I was still losing blood.  
  
Now Jack is carrying me on his back because I can't walk on my own will.  
  
I just hope that this is all over soon.  
  
I can hear Mush and Skittery screaming in pain and I wish that I could run to help them.  
  
The pain that their going through is so much worse than mine. I can't even imagine what they are feeling and I don't want to either.  
  
Blink is a bag of nerves. He is so worried. I can see it in his eyes.well eye. He has never had that look in his eye before.  
  
I can tell all of the guys are worried but Blink shows it the most. Maybe it's just because he is standing there in boxers.  
  
Soon the cave was in view and it was going to take up another ten minutes of so to reach it.  
  
We were hurrying are pace now that our goal was in view.  
  
We didn't know how much longer our friends had left.  
  
"So Henry what are the pains?" Spot asked. I had wondered about this myself but I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to think about what they were going through.  
  
"Well first they feel like they are being burned alive, then they feel like they are being stabbed over and over all over their body, then they feel like they are being ripped to shreds by animals, then they feel like they are being struck by lightning, then they feel like they are being throw against something hard and spiky, then they feel like they are being whipped just like Jesus was being whipped before they put him on the cross, and finally the water thing." Henry said and I gulped.  
  
Now Blink was crying.  
  
I wish I didn't know now.  
  
I could tell that Spot was almost in tears but he was too proud to cry in front of us.  
  
I was holding back my tears as well. I heard Jack sniff and I would tell that he was crying silently.  
  
We finally got to the cave and peaked inside to see that Mush and Skittery were rolling on the ground in pain.  
  
We looked around and saw the monster in the corner.  
  
"Ok so who is going to kill it?" Jack asked as we backed away a little bit outside of the cave.  
  
"I will." Blink said.  
  
"No I will." Spot said.  
  
"Well how about I do it and then if I die you do it?" Blink asked.  
  
"How about the other way around?" Spot asked.  
  
"Guys we don't have time for this!" Jack said.  
  
This is when I noticed Henry was nowhere to be found but I didn't bring this to their attention.  
  
"Blink you can go and you won't die." Jack said as Spot handed him the golden rod. "Me and Spot are going to be right behind you."  
  
Jack set me down outside of the cave as the stalked their way in.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
The pain stopped again and then another one came on just as fast.  
  
This time it felt like somebody was choking me while I was underwater and for the first time I felt like I was actually going to die.  
  
AN: Yeah I had to leave you there. Sorry! Please review! The next chapter is going to be the last one. Will they kill the monster in time? 


	11. The End!

Mush's POV  
  
I felt like someone was strangling me and holding me under the water and I felt my lungs struggle for air but failed to get any.  
  
Then I felt my muscles get weaker and weaker until I finally went limp and the world around me faded to black.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
I was surprised when Mush and Skittery stopped screaming and I looked over to them and saw them lying on the ground.  
  
I was too late.  
  
I still had to try and save them, even if I had to die in the process.  
  
I ran up to the ugly monster and jumped up on it so I could get high enough to stab him in the heart.  
  
It let out a piercing sound and I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't let go.  
  
It lashed its huge arm out at me and knocked me to the floor and I struggled to get up.  
  
I looked up into its eyes and saw the rage that danced in them, and then I looked at my body and saw that I was now covered in blood.  
  
I heard Jack ask me to give him the rod but I wanted to do this myself.  
  
I was not going to let another one of my friends get hurt.  
  
Running on pure adrinaline I got to my feet and ran and jumped on the monster once more.  
  
This time I was quick enough to get where he couldn't reach me and with all of my energy I pushed the golden rod into his heart and he fell to the ground.  
  
I got back up and ran as fast as I could to see if my friends were alive.  
  
I dropped down as Mush's side and felt for a pulse or a heartbeat or anything and I found nothing.  
  
By now tears were running down my face.  
  
I had just lost my best friend in the whole world. He was like a brother to me.  
  
I heard the monster groan one last time before he took his last breath and I wanted to go over there and kill him again for what he did.  
  
Just then I heard Mush cough.  
  
I looked down at him as his eyes began to flutter and I huge smile crossed my face.  
  
"Is it over?" He groaned as he sat up.  
  
"Yes. It's all over!" I said.  
  
"Well good because if I ever have to go through that again I am going to have to open a can of whoop ass." Skittery said and Spot, Race, and Jack laughed.  
  
"Where's Henry?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"He's gone." Spot said as he laid a sorrowful hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Well as long as you two are alright I'm fine." Jack said.  
  
"Who's Henry?" Mush asked.  
  
"A ghost that helped us out." Race said simply.  
  
"Man have we got a story to tell our kids now." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah well we got a better one." Skittery said.  
  
"Ok let's stop talking and get the hell out of here!" Race said and everyone agreed.  
  
"Um one problem." I said.  
  
"What now?" Spot groaned.  
  
"We don't have a truck." I said.  
  
"Oh great." Jack said as we began to walk out of the cave.  
  
The End  
  
AN: There I'm done! So go down and push the little review button one last time and tell me what ya thought! 


	12. Ok yeah I lied Now is the real End!

AN: Ok I lied. After this chapter it is really finished but I felt like I just kind of left them in the woods with like nothing so I decided to write another chapter.  
  
Anyways on with the story!  
  
Oh yeah and I'm about to start another story called Trances. It is gunna be cool so please read it. It will probably be posted in a few days.  
  
Ok now this time I'm really going to start the chapter.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
Blink, Jack, Spot, and Race told me and Skittery about all they went through to save our asses.  
  
I was wondering why Race had Blink's pants around his arm but I guess I know now.  
  
They told us about Henry and I kind of felt guilty when I found out what happened to him.  
  
"Well anyways how are we going to get home?" Skittery asked as we walked through the bushes.  
  
"I guess we're just going to walk." Jack said.  
  
"Well do you have the map we got here with?" I asked.  
  
"Shit." He said and we all groaned.  
  
"Oh great we're lost." Spot said.  
  
"Well look on the bright side; at least we're not being stalked by some freaky swamp thing." Blink said and we all nodded.  
  
We got back to the place where we had pitched our tent and there was nothing left.  
  
Not even a crumb of food or any of our belongings.  
  
"Well this is just great." Skittery said as we all looked around for a sign of any hope but found nothing.  
  
This is when things really started to get freaky.  
  
Right in front of our eyes everything we had brought just appeared in front of us just the way it was before the monster came.  
  
Well all looked at each other with really freaked out looks on our faces and didn't say anything for at least 10 minutes.  
  
"Well that was...strange." Blink said breaking the silence.  
  
"You can say that again." I said.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here?" Race said.  
  
"Good idea." We all said in unison as we began to gather things and throw them into the truck.  
  
We all piled into the truck and sped off.  
  
"Ok I'm NEVER going camping again." Skittery said as he changed gears.  
  
"I know neither am I." Race said as he began unwrapping him arm.  
  
"I think we should stop by the hospital before we go home." Jack said examining Race.  
  
"Alright." Skittery said.  
  
The ride to the hospital was very uneventful and so was the time at the hospital.  
  
Race got stitches and antibiotics and Jack made the doctor check me and Skittery out just in case but he wouldn't tell him why.  
  
On the way home we joked around just like always until Spot blurted out something.  
  
"I don't think we should tell anybody about this." He said.  
  
"Yeah me wither." Blink said.  
  
"Well at least not until we are old grandpa's and people will think we're crazy anyways." Jack said and we all laughed.  
  
We all agreed to keep what happened last night a secret.  
  
"Well our families aren't expecting us home for another two days." Skittery said with an evil smile.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.  
  
"Well we could go fishing at the river." Race said.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Jack said. "Is everyone game?"  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"You know what they say about the creature of the river." Skittery began and then told us another ghost story.  
  
But I'm sure that we couldn't run into two unfinished tales in one weekend...or could we?  
  
AN: Man I love leaving it there. Well please REVIEW one more time. And this time believe me it is the last time. 


End file.
